I can't
by ObsidianInkAndCreamParchment
Summary: What if Eridan couldn't fight Sollux? What if he broke down because he knew it would hurt Feferi? A doomed timeline where Eridan can't fight Sollux due to the fact that it would hurt Feferi. T because it's Homestuck. EriFef redrom, EriSol blackrom, SolFef redrom and possibly others. Please read and review if you can! Homestuck belongs to Hussie but the fic and picture are mine.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! Please read and review this fanfic! A doomed timeline, in which Eridan couldn't kill Sollux, in fear that his actions would hurt Feferi. EriFef redrom and EriSol blackrom also a bit of SolfFef and possibly others redrom. I do not own Homestuck and a large amount of the dialogue in this chapter is from page 5221 of Homestuck. The picture and fic is mine. I will write more chapters, too! 3**

* * *

You see them lyin' there. Sprawled upon the surprisingly comfortable horn pile, having a "feelings jam".

"wwhy fef..." You mumble to yourself, sadly.

But you know you shouldn't be sad. She didn't want you. She's with _him_. That lousy fuckin' mustard blood. _And she looks happier than you could ever make her._

You tighten your grip upon the sleek white wand. You aren't here to mope. You're here to finally beat him.

_You are here to kill him._

You're scared; but if you can't do it, it might mean, well, oh fuck, _blackrom_. You don't want that. You hate his idiotic confidence, you hate his condescendin' manner; his obligation is to treat you with respect! You can't stand his weird bipolar personality and his ridiculous glasses, you can't stand him being with Feferi.

You want him dead.

You look around the room and see Kanaya waiting for you. You had told her to wait for you so you could help deposit the matriorb. You also spot Karkat. He's as pissed off as ever, after a conversation with you about "being sociable" and "not killing angels". What a dirtscraper. He's always fuckin' shoutin' at you. The defensive landdweller should know his place.

But, before you kill Sollux, you have to save Fef. If she stays here, she'll be fuckin' murdered like all the other nooksuckers. You have to convince her to come with you and join Jack Noir.

You get your shit together and walk up to the trolls that are lying on the horn pile.

Feferi attempts to avoid noticing you; but when she sees you, she looks disappointed. Sollux is just plain irritated at the sight of you.

"oh GOD, iit'2 hiim." Sollux exclaims, rolling his eyes at you. You're tempted to spout profanity at him, but you must get to the point.

He continues. "ff can you tell him two go away, ii don't have the tiime for thii2."

"hey finless this doesn't concern those wwith mustard sludge slipping through their veins its a matter for royalty only so keep your mouth closed or ill slit you over my next meal" You snap. What a fucking douchebag. What does Fef even see in him?

"w/e bro, not iintere2ted."

Feferi interrupts. "-Eridan, please! I don't want to see any more duelling." Well it's not your fault! Sollux just wants to rile you the fuck up. Still, her saddened expression hurts.

"Don't try to provoke )(im. It's not like I don't know w)(at you're doing! You keep trying to spark a rivalry with )(im to get me to aupisticize between you two and pull us out of our quadrant!" Shit, you feel tears coming, but you hold them back. Why does she hate you so much?

"It is t)(e oldest and lamest trick in the book. It didn't work t)(hen and it won't work now!"

You have to defend yourself. "thats an astonishin acussation how could you say that"

That didn't sound powerful, you sounded like a whiny wriggler.

"first of all as if this scum is evven wworthy of a rivvalry with me and second if im not totally DONE wwith you like i havve TOLD you REPEATEDLY" Dammit. You won't convince her to join Jack Noir with you if you're just fuckin' screamin' at her.

You blush and look downward. "all i wwant to do do is havve a wword wwith you"

" Ok -Eridan, we can talk. But only if you're planning on being civil." She looks annoyed. You really don't want her to be annoyed at you. You want to make her smile, like she used to. Shit! Dammit you're so fuckin' sensitive. That was just _too_ soppy. You don't want to be babbling poppycock.

"thats wwhat you never get fef you an i are being vvery civvi by vvery vvirtue a the fact that wwere talkin now"

You feel like you're about to spew up nonsense.

"wwere royalty and you and i belong together" Fuck. Fuck. _Fuck_.

Fix that fucking mistake, you sound like some douchebag. Tears fill your eyes, dammit you're just some fuckin' wriggler.

"evven if not in THAT WWAY wwhich i get that youre not into and thats fine" It's not fine. A voice in your head echoes. You tell it to shut the fuck up.

Now you're in a rage. You strengthen your voice "but wwe belong in the ruling class is nothin else so im gonna ask you this one last time and givve you the choice im about to go please come with me" There. You said it.

Her face changes into concern. "Go wit)( you? -Eridan you weren't really serious about going to find Jack, were you?"

She's concerned for you. She still cares. Or maybe you're reading too much into it and she just doesn't want everyone to become grubsauce.

"of course i wwas and wwe should do it together"

You feel a rant boiling. You want to help her, but you don't want her to be hurtin'.

"youvve got nothin to fear now ivve reached new heights of powwer no one else can dream of not even mindfang wwith her garish orange sweatsuit and her silly flappy wings and her poppycock about luck wwhich evveryone wwith a think pan knows to be the fakest fiction that evver failed to exist"

She has understand. Please, Fef.

You hear a snicker nearby.

"thii2 i2 one of the most hiilariiou2 things ii've ever heard, he made one of hii2 2hiity wand2 glow and now he thiinks he'2 2ome kiind of faiiry god troll or 2omethiing, lmao!"

"wwas that slander i heard i couldnt evven tell i tend to block out filth wwhos blood is the complementary fuckin colour a mine" You retort. You sound like some royal dumbass. Get your shit together. The rustbloods have more class than you.

Fef's concern is all over her face. You wonder whether she just might care.

")(e )(as a point thou)(, in t)(at you may be overestimating your abilities? Jack Noir is INSAN-ELY powerful. I don't want to see you do anything foolish by trying to fight )(im."

Does Fef care about you, or this shameful little group's dignity!? Wait, did she say fight him?

"fight him" You repeat. She must think you're some kind of idiotic nooksucker.

"are you fuckin nuts i slaughtered enough angels to know my limits and wwhere i stand against lord of all angels they prophecized of course i stand no chance in hell against that guy im goin to join him"

Her face explodes into bewilderment. "YOU'R-E W)(AT?"

"and youre gonna join me too in joinin him fef come on lets go" You say.

That little shit Sollux interrupts again. "AHAHAHAHA, ok that'2 iit, he'2 lost iit."

Fef ignores him. "NO I AM NOT! And neit)(er are you! T)(AT IS GLUBBING INSAN-E! I t)(ought you were supposed to be the Price of )(ope? )(ow is it )(opeful to surrender to a murderous demon like a COWARD?" She looks really worried, somehow, it just pisses you off.

"as the prince of hope i am uniquely qualified to recognise wwhen all hope is lost and i am tellin you that there is no hope not evven a little bit only thing left to do is servve him and hope he spares us and im extendin the invvitation to come wwith me cause evven though you dont think so i really care about you servin under jack together wwell be unstoppable and our anemones wwill tremble before us what do you say."

"NO. You )(ave lost all rig)(t to use fis)( puns FOR-EV-ER. I revoke your fis)( punning license as w)(ale as our frondship."

"dont take that tuna vvoice wwith me princess" You hiss.

You can literally see her anger. "W)(AT T)( FUCK DID I JUST SAY? T)(at's it. T)(is makes me sad, -Eridan, but now we )(ave to stop you. We can't let you find Jack and risk you leading )(im to us." She says. She doesn't even sound upset. Oh no, _what have you done?_

"so thats howw it is is it"

"2he's riight, man. can't beliieve thii2, i wa2 lookiing forward two a nap two." Sollux's face distorts in anger. "ii should have kiilled you on lobaf when ii had the chance. oh well, ii guess iit's only fiiting ii take you down iin ROUND TWO. you ready, priince?"

It's your chance, you can take him down. Kill him.

"bring it mage"

You throw off your cape and it flutters to the ground. Your wand charges up with white science and you fire at Sollux. It's a small blast and doesn't affect him much. He sends a dual-coloured ball of energy at you. It hits right on target. It stings your torso and abdomen, narrowly missing your face. This fight won't take very long. You and Sollux both begin to gather energy for a killblow.

But then, you realise.

You can't do it. You can't kill him, it'll hurt Fef. You can't hurt Fef.

Realization dawns on you. _God. Fucking. Dammit._

You drop the wand, fall to your knees and watch as the Psiioniic beam rushes toward you.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! I'm going to upload a short new chapter today, but I'll get a proper one in tomorrow please folliw/rate/review! I also probaly missed some good op-perch-tuna-ties for good fish puns, sorry! 3**

* * *

(Feferi's POV)

Oh carp! What was Eridan thinking!? He usually just wants to fry Sollux's fish. He always gets his ass kicked, though. You ponder to yourself and gnaw on your lip. He must reely not value the frondship you had. He was probably trying to pull you out of it for ages. Cod, he must have hated you.

As the two begin to spar, you worry. What if they cull each other? Whale, you min-now that you and Sollux have to stop Eridan, but you don't want to see him dead. Do you?

You're so distracted by your mental debait, that you didn't notice what was taking place in front of you. Dammit, you're such a doofish!

Oh holy fucking cod, they're going to cull each other.

They float off the ground. Sollux's Psiioniic abilities transforming him into a red and blue spark of pure energy. Power like that could fly a battleship.

Eridan's magic wa- you mean science stick, gave him power. A glubbing lot of power. At least he has hope in himshell. Tendrils of white magic-science! Tendrils of white science dance all around him.

Right now would be a good op-perch-tuna-ty to stop them. You want to kelp, to stop them from krilling each other. But you can't you're glued to the spot, fixated to the ground. You're stuck like a barnacle to a rock.

Eridan's eyes widen. His face falls, and so does his body. He slumps to the ground. He just stares ahead and seems to mouth something.

Sollux jerks backwards, realizing something is wrong, but it's too late. The Psiioniic beam hits Eridan square in the chest.

He's like a ragdoll. Limbs limp, he flies backwards and hits the wall.


	3. Sorry!

Hey guys!

I'm really sorry, but I can't continue this fic. I kinda just looked at it and went: ew. *shudders*

But I guess that's what happens with writing.


End file.
